Conflict of Interest
by Kobold101
Summary: Sleep avoiding the Princess of the Night, Luna decides to visit Kobold. And he leaves his with a strange thought...He can't be...Right?...Right...? Human x Pony, Not A Lemon.


**WARNING, WILL ROBINSON, WARNING: If you do not approve of Human x Pony, then leave. Leave now. I'll wait until you're gone.**

**...**

**Still here? **

**Still want to read this? **

**Okay, fine, be that way. **

**Before I get started, I would like to state two things. Firstly, this is a non-canon spinoff mini-story of No Man's Land, another work of mine. So if you have never read that, I highly suggest you do, because I will not be explaining everything that happens in NML in this story. Also, this takes place shortly after Chapter 8**

**Secondly, I would like to stress this fact until it is engrained into all of your heads: This Is Not A Self-Insert. I am not interested in ponies like that. I just wanted to write something like this, because the mushy side of me is coming out. If you're read No Man's Land, you saw this coming.  
**

**Anyway, I believe that's all. Roll the tape.**

Tossing and turning in her bed, Luna mulled over the events of today. Kobold, the human visitor, had been accused of 'copulation between royal blood' and treason. Blaming him for betrayal was one thing, but him having sex with her? That was uncalled for!

But maybe she was right about the treason. Her sister had been becoming weaker and weaker since Kobold's arrival.

Luna got up out of her bed and walked over to the balcony, staring down at the expansive city of Canterlot. She looked further outward, towards Ponyville, where Kobold had taken up residence.

It was rather unfortunate, the situation he was in. Dropped in the middle of a strange world with no memories, none of his own species to interact with. And on top of it all, Celestia has a personal vendetta against to make him suffer.

She couldn't help be feel at least a little sorry for him. It must be awful lonely, just sitting in a house all day.

_Maybe I should visit him._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kobold's Office

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sitting on his couch, Kobold was enjoying a nice bottle of whiskey and enjoying a few episodes of Death Battle. It was a show where two people put two combatants together, analyze their powers, and see who would win in a battle to the death. Currently, the episode was 'Superman vs. Goku.'

"Oh, damn, Goku's gunna win, for sure." Kobold said as he took a sip of whiskey. Whilst the announcers, named Wiz and Boomstick, were discussing their powers, someone knocked on the door. Kobold went to answer it, and found Princess Luna on the other side of the door.

"Well, what brings you here, Luna?"

"Oh, nothing much, just thought I would apologize for my sister's behavior earlier today."

"No need, she's the one that needs to say sorry. I mean, really!? 'Copulation between royal blood'? I would never have sex with a horse. I am interested in my own species, thank you very much. Now, tell me, why are you really here? I can tell that there's another reason."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Good enough. Come in, have a seat." Kobold invited Luna inside. "Care for a drink?"

"No, thank you, I am good." Luna noticed that the television was on. "What program is on?"

Kobold explained Death Battle to Luna.

"This sounds rather violent!"

"Yes, precisely why I'm watching it. You have never seen me fight, have you?"

"Yes, I have. We fought together when the Eye of Cthulhu attacked."

"Oh, right, that. You were rather impressive, attacking. I wouldn't guess that you'd be able to kill them so easily."

"Well..." Luna thought out her next words carefully. "I spent a long amount of time doing things I shouldn't have. Please do not make me go into more detail."

"I won't, I won't. Anyways, you wanna sit down now, or something?"

"Of course." Kobold and Luna took a seat on the couch, just in time to see the fight go down. It was a rather lengthy fight, but in the end, Superman beat Goku.

"Oh, this is pure bullsh-"

"Kobold!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm trying to break that habit."

"But why did you say that?!"

"Because it is! Goku could whip Superman's ass to the moon!"

In the background, Wiz and Boomstick were explaining why Superman won.

"Aw, come on! Worst part of it is that it makes sense."

"Is this a show from your world?"

"Yes, yes it is. Pretty good, actually. 'Cept when they pull sh-crap like this."

"Well, by how they sound, one would guess that they analyze these people's skills with the up-most scrutiny. Thus-ly, they would be more qualified than somepony like you, who looks at things at face-value."

"That. Makes. WAY more sense than it should."

"Well, I am thousands of years old. One tends to be quite wise went one has lived that long."

"One is beginning to use the word 'one' too damn often."

"I apologize. I do not wish to impose on you any further. I will be off."

And with that, Luna left Kobold's office, leaving him to his thoughts. He sat on his office chair behind his desk and began to talk to himself.

"Hmm, that wasn't actually that bad. It was nice to have someone come over not to tell me about something. Although, it was a tad weird that she would come to me. Could it be possible that...nah, it can't be. She probably has some kind of 'royal courter' or whatever the hell you call them for that. But, when she came over, and when she started talking, I got a weird feeling. Can't remember the last time I felt something like it, but then again, I don't remember anything. But, this feeling, surely it can't be...no...no no no, I won't be attracted to a horse. I can't be attracted to a horse. I'm not attracted to a horse.

"Right?

"Right...?"

**Well, got THAT out of my system. Here's my Valentine's Day gift to you.**

**Yes, yes, I am ****aware that this is of low quality compared to my other stories. I had to throw this one together in time for Valentine's Day. Thought it would be fitting. Anyway, that gave me just a few days to put it together, so the quality is considerably lower. I will make a higher quality piece some time in the future.**

**Anyways, favorite if you like it, Follow if you want more, reveiw if you thing this pairing works.**


End file.
